Newer Summer Sun
Newer Summer Sun is a sidescrolling 2.5D Mario platformer for the Wii, a fanmade game of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In addition to the single-player experience, the game also features a multiplayer mode for up to four players. It features different levels and worlds. Story The game starts automatically on World 1, so there isn’t an intro. When Mario and the gang finally get to the final castle, they find Bowser. One of them has to jump on a ! Switch behind Bowser to defeat him, sending him falling into the lava below. After, Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad celebrate their victory, they see the fake Princess Peach crying in a cage. However, she turns out to be Kamek in a pink version of his robe. Kamek then powers Bowser up, making him huge. After Bowser has been powered up, the four can do nothing but flee from the giant boss. Soon they find a dead end with a huge ! Switch. They push it, and Giant Bowser falls through the floor in final defeat as the real Princess is released from her cage. As they venture out, they see Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad arrive in their hot air balloons. Luigi lets Mario and Peach into his balloon and is accidentally left behind. The two Toads then offer Luigi a ride in their balloon. As they sail off, Peach asks Mario if she told him about the Secret World. After the credits, Larry Koopa is seen limping toward Bowser's Castle (probably because he walked all the way from World 1). He meets Bowser Jr., who shows Larry the rest of the Koopalings trying to push Bowser, who is back to normal, right side up. They finally succeed, with a huge thud, causing the castle to fall on top of Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. Gameplay features The story mode of the game can be played in either single-player mode or multiplayer cooperative mode. Players are allowed to be freely added and can also be removed in between levels on the World Map. The camera pans as players move and it zooms in and out depending on their distance to one another. However, there is a limit, and players who are far behind would lose a life. ? Blocks usually create one item for each player with lives remaining. If more than one player is playing, and all players are in their starting form, a ? block containing an item such as a Fire Flower or Ice Flower that would only appear in Super form when in single-player will produce that item for one player plus Super Mushrooms for the others. When a player loses a life, they reappear inside a bubble. The player inside the bubble can shake the Wii Remote to bring themselves closer to the other players that are currently not in a bubble. Bubbles can only burst when a player not in a bubble comes in contact with the bubble or throws a fireball, an iceball, a shell or a frozen enemy at the bubble. A player can place themselves in a bubble purposefully without losing a life by pressing the A button on the Wii Remote. The player inside the bubble cannot be harmed by anything and retains their previous form. However, if everyone has lost all their lives, or if someone loses a life and everyone else is in a bubble, then all players have to restart the level from the beginning or the midpoint flag if the players touched it on a prior attempt. The players in bubbles return to their normal form, but do not lose any lives. When one player grabs the flagpole at the end of the level, the timer stops and the other players would have a limited amount of time to grab the flagpole before the level ends; however, there is no penalty to the players left behind other than the lost opportunity for points or a 1-Up by grabbing the flagpole. Players play the game by holding the Wii Remote sideways or by using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk combination. If a player tilts the Wii Remote, he could perform actions such as them changing the angle for tilting platforms when they have been activated. Players can activate these by standing on them; the color and the symbol of the character on the platform determines who is controlling them. Shaking the Wii remote activates the spin jump, as seen in Super Mario World. Players can carry objects such as frozen enemies and barrels by 1 and shaking the Wii Remote near the object. It's possible to ride on Yoshi as well. In addition to his usual ability to devour enemies, he can retain many different objects in the game in his mouth including hammers, fireballs, iceballs, shells, power-ups and other players. Yoshi can also use his Flutter Jump, a move first introduced in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Similar to Super Mario World, Yoshi can eat five apples in a course to produce an egg with a power-up or 1-Up. Yoshi cannot be harmed by sharp objects and enemies such as Spinies and Piranha Plants as long as he lands on them. Yoshi(s) brought to the end of the course must be abandoned, therefore, there are only certain levels in which players can ride Yoshis. Toad houses and enemy encounter screens return from New Super Mario Bros. Wii; items obtained are stored in an inventory that can be accessed with 1 button or B button with the Nunchuk on the map screen. Unlike ''New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario World, there is no spare item box, so players can't activate items during levels. Pressing - on the map allows the player to go to any previously visited world.'' Only one star can appear on a player's profile. It appears after the player has beaten Bowser for the first time (using any method). Levels The game has five worlds with a world map similar to New Super Mario Bros. There still are Toad Houses, towers, castles, and Warp Cannons. Enemies also patrol the map screen. If the enemies come in contact with them, they must play an Enemy Course. Players must collect eight Toad Balloons to make a chest with a Toad trapped in it appear. If Toad is saved, some Super Mushrooms are rewarded. Each Enemy Course is different on each world. There are 23 courses in the main game. World 9 is unlocked after completing the game. There is 1 stage in that world, and is unlocked by collecting all the Star Coins in World 1 (Newer Summer Sun). Worlds *World 1 *World 2 *World 5 *World 8 *World 9 (Bonus World) Characters *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Yoshi (Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi) *Princess Peach *Toad (red spots and blue vest) Enemies Bosses *'World 1' **Goombas - Enemy Course enemies **Larry Koopa - Fortress boss **Larry Koopa - Castle boss *'World 2' * (none) *'World 5' * (none) *'World 8' **Bowser Jr. - Airship boss **Bowser - Castle boss New enemies Returning enemies Minigames *Power-Up Panels *1-Up Blast *Enemy Course Transformations Staff Go here.